


Oh, The Places You'll Go

by KenderTime



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, occasional alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenderTime/pseuds/KenderTime
Summary: New recruit Y/n's join the Enterprise crew after the events of Star Trek Beyond. As a science officer, they plan on exploring and making new discoveries along with the crew. Y/n meets Scotty at the welcoming party for all the new recruits. What will develop after their first meeting?
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Reader, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Greek Tragedy by the Wombats  
> Pairing: Scotty x FemalePresenting!Reader  
> A bit of a slow burn. I will be posting parts daily as long as I have parts prewritten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Greek Tragedy by the Wombats  
> Pairing: Scotty x FemalePresenting!Reader  
> Word Count: 1025  
> Summary: It’s graduation and starship placement day at Starfleet Academy!  
> A/N: So I started writing and noticed Scotty isn’t even mentioned in part one, so my bad.

Today was the day, graduation from Starfleet Academy and starship placement. Y/n had planned to wake up early and take their time getting ready. But, just like Starfleet had taught them, plans don’t always go accordingly. They had unintentionally hit snooze a few too many times after an early graduation party with some of her classmates the night before.  
  
Now Y/n was running to the Academy’s auditorium, boots unzipped, and makeup half done from last night. Running in through the front doors, Y/n eyes the crowd of soon to be ensigns for their close friend Sara.  
  
“Y/n!” Sara calls from the crowd, pushing her way through. “Yikes. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Sara and Y/n had met in their first year at the academy and became fast friends. Both started as prospective Captains, smart and cunning. Soon, Y/n realized their fascination with exploration and how the universe works lead them towards becoming a science officer. Everyone had their desired starship placements. The two close friends hoped they’d both be assigned the Enterprise after its recent adventure to Altamid.  
  
Sara led Y/n to the nearest restroom. She brushed through Y/n’s hair with her fingers, attempting not to mess with their natural texture. Y/n got to work salvaging what makeup was left. Glitter eyeshadow is definitely not Starfleet regulation, but it’s what they had to work with. How Sara talked Y/n into going out last night was beyond them, but they’d be lying if they said they didn’t have fun.  
  
“Here,” Sara pulls a box of mints out of her dress pocket and hands them to Y/n.  
  
“Thank you,” Y/n says while popping a mint into their mouth. “Now let’s get out there or they’ll start without us.”  
  
The two leave the bathroom and fall into line with their separate classes. Y/n smooths out their grey jacket and pants one last time. Because they both took the specialized command track, they’ll both be graduating as Lieutenant Junior Grade. The graduation music starts and groups start to move to the auditorium and into their seats. Y/n looks at the audience who sits above the graduates, full of families, and Alumni alike. The most notable of Amluni are Captians and Second in Commands of the many Starships controlled by Starfleet. The hall is filled with chatter as students take their seats. The President of the United Federation, Kenneth Wescott stands at a podium on the stage, tapping the microphone to get everyone to hush.  
  
“Welcome all to celebrate the Starfleet Academy graduating class of 2264…” Wescott droned on, leaving Y/n to look about the crowd to see who exactly was in attendance.  
  
Scanning through the grey and brown formal Starfleet uniforms, Y/n finds Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise, who seems to be scanning the graduates and whispering to Commander Spock rather than listening to Wescott. Y/n and Captain Kirk make eye contact, and Y/n quickly looks back to President Wescott. Names start being called and starship placements are announced. The corresponding crew standing to acknowledge its new members.  
  
“Sara Connors,” President Wescott calls. Sara practically bounds down the stairs to the stage and next to Wescott. He clips her rank pins to her collar and hands her a bright gold dress with a Starfleet command insignia attached as he announces, “Lieutenant Junior Grade assigned to the USS Enterprise, effective immediately.”  
  
Claps echo through the hall, Y/n’s most of all. Sara looks like she’s about to cry as she retakes her seat after giving Y/n a high five as she passes. She did it! She made it onto her first pick, and y/n couldn’t be happier for her. Hopefully, they’re as lucky. Slowly they get through different groups, finally landing on science.  
  
“Y/n Y/l/n,” President Wescott calls their name.  
  
Walking down these stairs meant Y/n’s life would be changed forever. Focused on not falling down the steps, Y/n makes their way onto the stage.  
  
President Wescott clips their rank pins to their collar and hands them a deep blue shirt with a Starfleet science insignia attached as he announces, “Lieutenant Junior Grade assigned to the USS Enterprise, effective immediately.”  
  
Shock. That was what Y/n felt. They truly didn’t expect to get assigned to the Enterprise and didn’t quite believe it. But as they turned, Y/n saw Captain Kirk and Commander Spock standing and clapping and their mother crying from joy. There was no denying it. They made their way back to their seat, eyeing Sara with wide eyes that said ‘we did it!’  
  
The final names are called. The music starts playing again as the graduates file out of the auditorium.  
  
Sara practically body slams Y/n with a hug once they exit the auditorium.  
  
“We did it! We both made it onto the Enterprise!” Sara squeals into Y/n’s ear.  
  
“Yes, we did!” Y/n responds with just as much excitement.  
  
They two link arms, heading to their families outside of the building. The Enterprise accepted a total of 25 recruits out of the 1000 graduates. The odds of both friends being accepted was low and both felt incredibly lucky. Their two families stood together chatting with two people in Starfleet uniforms.  
  
“Mom!” Y/n calls running up to her mother and hugging her. Sara does the same with her family. Both turn to whoever the officers are and salute.  
  
Captain Kirk and Commander Spock salute the two.  
  
“Welcome to the Enterprise crew you two. I’d like to personally invite you to a welcoming party planet side tonight with the rest of the crew. Formal attire but not regulation. I’d liked you to meet the crew in a less… intimidating manner.” Captain Kirk smiles at the recruits.  
  
Sara smiles from ear to ear, obviously excited. Y/n, still recovering from last night, is hesitant but smiles nonetheless.  
  
“We’d be honored to attend. Thank you for the invite Captain.” Sara responds for both of them.  
  
“Very well, see you two tonight.” Captain Kirk and Commander Spock take their leave.


	2. Welcome Wagon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Greek Tragedy by the Wombats  
> Pairing: Scotty x FemalePresenting!Reader  
> Word Count: 1007  
> Summary: Preparing for the welcome party!  
> A/N: This chapter was over 3000 words so I have to split it into two parts for AO3 to accept it! lol

“Oh my, does this dress make my butt look bigger?” Sara asks, standing in front of the mirror in a shop.  
  
“Is that what you want? If so, yes. Why do you need a new dress anyway? You have so many beautiful ones already.” Y/n wonders out loud while looking through the racks.  
  
“Because I want to make a good first impression. Besides, I heard the crew of the Enterprise are all quite attractive. I’ve got to live up to that.” Sara responds, walking back into the dressing room.  
  
“Sara, you are one of the most attractive people I know. Neither of us would have a problem if we went in something we already owned.” Y/n laughs, pulling out a flowing deep blue dress off the rack. “What about this?”  
  
Sara pops her head out of the dressing room, watching as Y/n holds the dress up to her body. Sara’s eyes widen and shake her head frantically in agreement before her head disappears back into the dressing room, “absolutely. Go try that on right now.”  
  
Y/n walks into a dressing room with the dress in hand. The dress was made with elegant royal blue tulle with embroidered stars speckled over the top layer. It fell over Y/n’s body perfectly, off the shoulders and stopped to about mid-calf, and whished when she moved. Stepping out, Y/n looks at Sara who was now sitting in a chair with the black cocktail dress she had tried on previously.  
  
“You look like a greek god in that dress, Y/n,” Sara mused.  
  
Y/n walked in front of the mirror and twirled. “Is it too much? If I get this, you have to pick a more exciting dress than what you’ve got.”  
  
“It’s not too much but if it takes me getting that dress that makes my butt look good for you to buy that, I’ll do it,” Sara responds while walking over to the rack where she found the aforementioned dress.  
With both dresses paid for, the friends left the shop and headed to Y/n’s apartment to pick up the things she needs to get ready at Sara’s.  
  
“So, Let’s see what we’re getting ourselves into,” Sara started, looking at her datapad with photos of the crew while she walks.  
“Sara, we’ve looked at these photos thousands of times. We know what they look like,” chuckles out Y/n, weaving their arm with hers.  
  
“Yes, but that was different. Now we’re performing reconnaissance for the party tonight.”  
  
“And what does your reconnaissance tell you?” Y/n glances at the pad.  
  
“That Lieutenant Uhura is very attractive and only one rank above us.” Sara giggles as she reads Uhura’s personnel entry. “She’s also incredibly smart.”  
  
“And very taken by Commander Spock,” Y/n points to the relationship status on file.  
  
Sara deflates slightly before swiping through the next few personnel files. She stops on Commander Spock next.  
  
“And this is the Vulcan you’ll be working under. Good luck with that, Y/n. I hear he’s rather cold.” Sara comments before continuing to swipe.  
  
“He’s not that cold if he’s in a relationship. Also, isn’t he half human?” Y/n stops Sara before she walks into the busy street.  
  
Sara ignores the potential harm she could have caused herself, and next stops on Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, better known as Scotty.  
  
“Cheif of Engineering. I hear he’s basically married to the ship,” Sara laughs and restarting to walk once the crosswalk is open.  
  
“Next,” Y/n chuckles bad.  
  
“Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer. I heard he has a cute accent but is a bit of a hardass. Remind me not to get hurt a lot.” Sara side-eyes Y/n while she talks.  
  
“Good to know. Bet he knows how to make a good drink though.” Y/n speculates as they enter their apartment building.  
  
“And Lastly, for the head of different groups, Captain James T. Kirk. Quite the looker.” Sara smirks to herself.  
  
“And quite the flirt,” Y/n laughs at her friend as she unlocks her apartment. “I’ll be right over. I just need to pick up a few things.”  
  
Living in the same building as your best friend had its perks. Getting ready for events was one of them. After picking up her makeup and a pair of heels that match her dress, Y/n walks over to Sara’s apartment and opens the door.  
  
“Hey, why didn’t you wake me up this morning?” Y/n questioned, setting her makeup down next to Sara’s.  
  
“Oh, I tried, you wouldn’t budge. I figured you’d make it eventually. And you did! So points for Sara.” She muses as she grabs two hard ciders from her fridge.  
  
“I could have missed graduation!” Y/n fakes anger as she takes the cider from her dear friend.  
  
Both get to work on their makeup and hair. Sara loosely curls her auburn hair, whereas Y/n does her hair in her favorite style. Once they were both ready, they left Sara’s apartment towards the location of the welcoming party, an old-style bar reminiscent of old San Francisco. The two stood in front of the main doors, peering into the windows, unsure if they should just walk in or not.  
  
“Lieutenants! Very nice to see you two could make it.” A strong hand falls on Y/n’s shoulder, causing them and Sara to turn towards the voice to see a hand outstretched. “How about a proper introduction? I am Captain James T. Kirk. You’re welcome to just call me Kirk when we are off duty. And this is Commander Spock.”  
  
Y/n takes Kirk’s hand to shake then trading with Sara to shake Spock’s. “I am Lieutenant Junior Grade Y/n Y/l/n. I just go by Y/n when off duty. And this is-”  
  
“Lieutenant Junior Grade Sara Conners, Sir! It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Well, we should probably get inside and join the party, yes?” Kirk suggests, holding the door open for the other three.


	3. Welcome Wagon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Greek Tragedy by the Wombats  
> Pairing: Scotty x FemalePresenting!Reader  
> Word Count: 2306  
> Summary: The party is in full swing, and Y/n finally meets the rest of the crew!  
> Warnings: excessive alcohol consumption  
> A/N:

The music playing was just above a comfortable volume, but quiet enough where you could hold a conversation without yelling. Sara and Y/s walk up to the bar to order drinks when a young man approaches them with a wide smile.  
  
“Hello, I’m Pavel Ch-”  
  
“Chekov. Navigation right?” Sara finishes for him, reaching out her arm. “Sara Conners. A pleasure to meet you!”  
  
Pavel chuckles shaking Sara’s hand, “Did your research I see. And you are?” He finishes with a soft Russian accent, looking at Y/n.  
  
“Y/n Y/l/n.” She says, shaking his hand. “Got any suggestions on what to order from here?”  
  
“Well, the midtier brandy is spectacular here. But they do have a wonderful mint julep.” He states before waving over the bartender and ordering himself a brandy.  
  
“We’ll take two mint juleps please.” Sara catches the bartender before he’s able to walk off.  
  
“So, are you two in a relationship? You seem very close.” Pavel questions, sipping from his glass.  
  
“No, just really close,” Sara answers, reaching for the newly arrived drinks and handing one to Y/n.  
  
“Ah, cool,” Pavel beams. “Have you met the rest of the bridge crew yet? I can introduce you!”  
  
Pavel leads Sara and Y/n to a table where Kirk and Spock were sat with two others.  
  
“This is Nyota Uhura and Leonard McCoy. You’ve met the Captain and Spock already, yes?” Pavel introduces the crew with a bright smile. “Everyone, this is Y/n Y/l/n and Sara Conners.”  
  
Hello’s and handshakes were exchanged. Pavel is pulled away by a few other ensigns towards what Y/n now notices a karaoke machine.  
  
“So, Lieutenant Y/l/n, You will be working under me. Is there a particular area of study you wish to work on while abroad the USS Enterprise?” Spock questions.  
  
“Oh, um yes. I’m looking specifically for new worlds with large deposits of Bio-mimetic Gel. It has many wonderful medical applications but very-” Y/n is cut off by Leonard.  
  
“Regulated by the Federation. Do you have the proper paperwork and training to be handling such a hazardous material, young lady?” Leonard questions.  
  
“Hey, we’re here to celebrate and have a good time, not to discuss work. Give the girl one more night of freedom.” Kirk interrupts and chuckles. “Also, call him Bones, he hates it.”  
  
“I would love to answer your question, Lieutenant Commander McCoy. My last two years at the Academy majorly consisted of training and research with Bio-mimetic Gel under the supervision of Erika Biordi. My research has been in stabilizing the gel for transport and more widely used medical purposes. I have papers signed by President Kenneth Wescott and the proper containment materials that should already be aboard the Enterprise. This could be major for doctors all over the Federation. Also, I wouldn’t be able to do this work unless the Captain has approved it.” Y/n smiles thinly at the doctor.  
  
Kirk, Spock, and Uhura all look impressed by the confidence in which Y/n spoke. Bones looks more apprehensive about the situation. Kirk broke the silence, “Y/n have you met Scotty yet?”  
  
Y/n shakes her head no and notices Sara slinked off at some point to talk with Pavel more. Kirk leads Y/n towards the back corner to a table with three chairs. At the table sat a gentleman in a brown leather jacket and a Roylan both embroiled in a heated conversation about… power converters?  
  
“No, Keenser, that will overload the Warp Drive, she won’t be able to take that kind of power without the proper energy suppressers.” A thick Scottish accent talks tensely between sips of whatever is in his glass.  
  
“Can no one on my ship take a day off?” Kirk laughs, clapping his hand onto Montgomery’s shoulder.  
  
“Ey, not when you have a potential explosion risk due to Keenser, Sir,” Montgomery responds.  
  
“Well, I’ve got bad news then. I’d like to introduce you to Lieutenant Junior Grade Y/n Y/l/n. One of the newest graduates from Starfleet Academy. She will be studying Bio-mimetic Gel.” Kirk pulls the third chair out and motions to Y/n to sit. “She’s not getting along so great with Bones and thought you two might get along better.”  
  
And with that Kirk walks away. The three are quiet, Y/n sipping on her mint julep that She’s about half done with.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t know I’d be interrupting a conversation. You can act like I’m not here.” Y/n said just loud enough to be heard over the sound of Sara and a couple of ensigns poorly singing Africa on stage.  
  
“Why did you decide to study Bio-mimetic Gel?” The question from Montmonery surprised Y/n.  
  
“Oh, um, when I was younger, Bio-mimetic Gel saved my mother’s life while out on a five-year mission. Her ship shouldn’t have even had any onboard, but they had just commandeered some from a smuggling vessel. If they hadn’t found that ship when they did and the doctor on board willing to take the risk, my mother would be dead and I would never have been born. So, when I heard they were wanting to do more research into it to potentially make it a commonly used substance by Federation doctors, I jumped at the chance. Sorry, that’s probably a lot more information than you were asking for.” Y/n found herself rambling.  
  
The Cheif engineer just shook his head slightly, finishing off his drink. “No, I asked, Lass. I rarely get full explanations of why someone joined Starfleet. It’s refreshing. I’ll be right back, I’m going to get a refill. Can I get you anything?”  
  
“Yeah, Sure. I’ll take one of whatever you’re getting. Thank you, Montgomery.”  
  
“Please, call me Scotty.” He said, before walking off towards the bar.  
  
Keenser and Y/n sat in more silence as they finished their drinks waiting for Scotty to return. Peering towards the bar, Y/n notices Scotty being stopped by some ensigns to chat.  
  
“So, how long have you been on the enterprise?” Y/n asks Keenser.  
  
Keenser babbles in his native tongue something along the lines of “not very long.”  
  
Y/n nods in acknowledgment, “very cool. Do you like it?”  
  
Keenser simply nods as Scotty returns, placing a glass in front of Y/n.  
  
“Thank you, Scotty.” Y/n smiles at the man now sitting across from them.  
  
“No problem, Lass. This will unfortunately be my last drink for the night. Going to head up to the Enterprise tonight to get a head start on some undocking prep. Coming with Keenser?” Keenser huffed in response, Finishing his drink and hopping down from his chair.  
  
“Oh, okay. Have a goodnight then. Don’t overwork yourself. It’s supposed to be a night off.” Y/n waves goodbye to Scotty and Keenser.  
  
Almost as soon as they leave, their spots are taken by Sara and Pavel.  
  
“Y/n! You HAVE to get up there and sing!” Sara’s words slur as she waves her arm towards the small stage in the bar.  
  
“Yes, you should take her advice, Lieutenant,” Pavel smiles towards Y/n.  
  
“No, I’m perfectly fine here. And call me Y/n, Pavel. When do you want to go home, Sara?” Y/n looks with a soft smile towards her friend. She isn’t feeling the alcohol as intensely as Sara but she assumes that’s because she’s had significantly fewer drinks than her friend.  
  
Sara looks at Y/n like they’ve just committed the most heinous crime. “What do you mean you don’t want to go up and sing. You have the most beautiful voice! And I bet your dress would look stunning under those lights.” Sara leans further into Y/n, head now resting her head on her shoulder, and whispers, “You can sing that old Earth song you like so much.”  
  
Y/n chuckles at her friend while shaking her head. “You’re going to have to get a lot more alcohol into me before I’m willing to sing in front of the whole crew.”  
  
Before Y/n could finish talking, Pavel was already up and at the bar, ordering a double round of shots. After a couple of minutes, he returns with a tray of purple shots. The trio cheers the first round to their health and quickly follows it with another to their safety aboard the ship. The trio continues to drink and after about an hour, Y/n is successfully sloshed. Sara convinced Y/n and Pavel to sing Sara’s favorite song that her grandmother loved called ‘Shut Up and Dance’. This was not a song to sing well, but more to just yell the word to. They even got a few of the old crewmates to sing along. Y/n was having a blast and finally thought she couldn’t wait to be working with these people. A group of nurses went on next and sang some modern rock anthem.  
  
Y/n cut themself and Sara off after that song and convinced Sara to drink some water and eat some more food. Both slowly started to sober up, Pavel never seemed very drunk though. People begin to leave back to their homes or hotels for the night. It was starting to get late. Y/n shivers.  
  
“Are you cold, Y/n?” Pavel asks.  
  
“A bit, but I’ll be fine.” Y/n smiles at the kind man.  
  
“Um,” Pavel looks around and spots something on the back of Sara’s chair and grabs it, “put this on.”  
  
‘Scotty’s jacket? When did he take that off?’ Y/n wonders to herself as she slides the jacket on. ‘I’m sure her wouldn’t mind. I’ll just bring it to him on the ship tomorrow.’  
  
“Y/nnnnn, come ooon. Barely anyone is left and I got you drunk like you said I had to. Go sing a solo song.” Sara nudges Y/n elbow towards the stage again.  
  
“Fine, but I’m not happy about it!” Y/n laughs, walking onto the stage after the current song ends.  
  
Sitting on a stool on stage, Y/n adjusts the mic to her sitting height. ‘Take Me To Church’ starts playing.  
  
***  
  
Scotty left earlier than he had planned. But talking with the new science officer made him feel odd and he didn’t want to be rude so he lied about needing to work on the ship. She’s much too young for him he thought. She has her whole life of research ahead of them. He couldn’t be with someone who dressed so elegantly, he was a bumbling fool and could never compare. She didn’t need him, some old Scotsman pinning for her. So instead, he and Keenser walked around the surrounding area until they got tired. About an hour had passed when Scotty realized something.  
  
“Keenser, where’s my jacket?”  
  
Keenser looks at Scotty and responds in his native tongue, “you left it at the bar.”  
  
“Damnit, why didn’t you say anything?” He huffs out, turning around to walk back to the bar and get his Jacket.  
  
He had walked further than he realized from the bar and took him about half an hour to return. As he entered the front doors, he watched Y/n walk onto the stage with his jacket on. Confused, he walks up to Kirk who now sat alone at the bar.  
  
“Y/n said you went back to the ship,” Kirk prodded at the engineer.  
  
“Yeah, but I noticed I forgot my jacket.” Scotty’s accent was unmissable.  
  
“I noticed.” Kirk glances knowingly at Y/n who has started singing on stage.  
  
Most people continued to talk but a few people stopped to listen to Y/n sing. Sara and Pavel sat at their table swaying dramatically to the song. Sara even started waving her arms slowly above her head, causing Y/n to chuckle as she sang. Scotty became enraptured in Y/n singing and began swaying lightly to her voice.  
  
On the last line, “Good God, let me give you my life,” Y/n makes eye contact with Scotty, making her instantly blush.  
  
Hopping off the stage, Y/n shuffles towards him while taking off his jacket.  
  
“Sorry, Pavel found your jacket. I planned on giving it to you tomorrow on the ship but I got cold and put it on. Sorry.” Y/n talked fast, face beet red while shoving the jacket into Scotty’s arms and running back towards Sara before he could get a word out.  
  
“Thanks,” Scotty whispers under his breath, looking down at his jacket.  
  
He slides his arms into it, still warm from Y/n wearing it. Her song had entranced him. It wasn’t a song he was familiar with, must be old. He doesn’t usually care for music, but he thought he would listen to music for hours if she was the one singing it. Scotty shook his head free of those thoughts. By the time he came back to reality, Y/n was gone.  
  
“What are you thinking about, Scotty?” Kirk prodded.  
  
“Nothing, Sir. Goodnight” Scotty straightened out his back before leaving the bar and walking to his hotel room.  
  
***  
  
“Sara, it’s time to go,” Y/n spoke quickly  
  
“What? But I’m still having fun.” Sara huffed.  
  
“Yeah, and we both need to be up and on the transport shuttles at 0700. Let’s go, Rockstar. Goodnight, Pavel, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Y/n pulled Sara to her feet and waved goodbye to Pavel.  
  
The cool, damp air was refreshing on Y/n’s skin. The walk wasn’t long to their apartments, which Y/n was thankful for. She helped Sara into her apartment and bed, setting their friend’s alarm with plenty of time to get ready before going to her apartment to do the same. Y/n quickly fell asleep with oddly invading thoughts of one Montgomery Scott.


	4. Bio-mimetic Gel and Earl Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Greek Tragedy by the Wombats  
> Pairing: Scotty x FemalePresenting!Reader  
> Word Count: 1411  
> Summary: On to the Enterprise we go!  
> Warnings: None that I can think of  
> A/N: Sooo, this is going to be a bit of a slow burn. But I’ve already written up to part 6 and will be posting one part a day!

Y/n wakes up to the most obnoxious beeping sounds. With a groan, she turns off the alarm, rubbing her eyes awake. Sitting up, Y/n looks around the room. Still dark outside. ‘Why am I up? Oh, right!’ Y/n thought to themself. Jumping out of bed, she clutches her dresser, bracing themself from falling. Dizzy, very very dizzy. She drank too much last night. Walking into the bathroom, and regretting turning on the light, Y/n got ready for the day. Washing off the grim from the last two days, Y/n relishes the warm water on her back. This will probably be the last time she gets to take a long shower.  
  
Y/n is smoothing out her type b uniform shirt when she hears a knock at the door. The door was open by the time she got there and in the doorway stood Sara in her bright golden uniform shirt, a just as bright smile and a duffle across her back.  
  
“You ready for the rest of your life, Y/n?” Sara rocks on her heels.  
  
Still a bit groggy, Y/n hums to her friend while reaching for her own duffle, “How are you so awake? It’s 6:30 in the morning.”  
  
“Because I’m already two cups of coffee in. Have you had breakfast?” Sara questions as the two make their way down the steps of their apartment.  
  
“No, you’re not supposed to eat before a shuttle transport. You know that.” Y/n chuckles.  
  
The two walk in comfortable silence. The train station was unsurprisingly quiet as they take their seats on the way to the shuttle bay.  
  
“The new Enterprise is less than a year old. It’s outfitted with all the new shiny toys. I’m very excited to see the bridge. I heard they used a new transparent aluminum alloy for the main viewport that’s clearer than ever before.” Sara muses while watching the buildings pass.  
  
A voice overhead announces we are arriving at the Federation shuttle bay. Y/n and Sara stand to leave. The train comes to a stop and the sliding doors open. Climbing up the stairs reveals a bustling hanger full of recruits.  
  
“Sara, Y/n!” Calls the Russian accent of one Pavel Chekov. “This way!” He signals to follow him.  
  
The two sprint to catch up to Pavel and separate into one of the Enterprise transport shuttles of their respective departments. Strapping her bag above them, Y/n takes a seat next to Commander Spock. People continue to file in. After about 30 minutes, 7 shuttles transport the entirety of the 450 person crew aboard the Enterprise.  
  
“New Science Officers, please follow me,” Spock speaks clearly as he stands from his seat. Returning crew follows him out of the shuttle while the new members scurry to retrieve their bags. 5 new science officers in total exit the shuttle last, following Spock through the hallways.  
  
“First, I will show you the 14 science labs and who will be heading them. Each one will have a specific topic of research, but all will help another when needed,” Spock drones while tapping a datapad. “Secondly, I will show you to your quarters.”  
  
The halls of the Enterprise were bright white and smelled of mild cleaning supplies. They file into a turbo lift to deck 5. Y/n peaks at the other 4 new members of the science crew and notices she is the only one who has a rank higher than Ensign. Stepping off the turbo lift, The group makes their way down a hallway when Commander Spock stops.  
  
“This is Lab 1; which will focus on stellar cartography as we travel deeper into space. It will be lead be Leuitenant Viann.” Spock motions towards the lab.  
  
Inside stands a slender Vulcan setting up his lab. Spock continues to introduce the different labs and leaders, which Y/n quickly loses track of and begins to zone out. That is until Commander Spock says her name.  
  
“To repeat myself, since Lieutenant Junior Grade Y/l/n has decided to check back in. Lab 13, focused on Bio-mimetic Gel and other potential medical substances, lead by one Lieutenant Junior Grade Y/l/n.”  
  
“Yes, sorry Commander.” Y/n apologizes, now fully attentive.  
  
“And lastly,” Spock continues to walk. “Lab 14, focused on gravimetric field displacement manifold, lead by Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott.”  
  
Y/n looks into the lab and makes eye contact with Scotty, who gives her a small wave and a smile. She does the same. Spock goes back down the same hallway they just came from to lead the new crew towards their quarters. Y/n follows from the back, stopping for a second to look into the lab she will be working in. Far more state of the art than what she has been working in. Her studies will progress much fast on here.  
  
Spock shows them to Deck 8, where they will be living for the next 5 years. The new ship supports enough room for every crew member to have their own room. Y/n throws her duffle onto her bed and unzips it to put her few civilian clothes into the closet that had 5 changes of uniform already hanging. A knock on the door echoed as Y/n hung her royal blue dress up.  
  
“Come in,” Y/n calls over her shoulder.  
  
The door slides open revealing a younger crewmate no older than 20 who quickly salutes. “Ma’am, Lieutenant Commander Scott requests your presence in Lab 14.”  
  
“Thank you, but I am not high enough rank for you to be saluting, and I’m not old enough to be called ma’am,” Y/n chuckles, reaching out her arm. “What’s your name? I’m Y/l/n.”  
  
“Very sorry, ma-, Y/l/n. I am Jason Reed.” He shakily takes her hand.  
  
“First ship? Me too.” Y/n laments while she follows the ensign out of her room after grabbing her datapad. “Did Lieutenant Command Scott mention why he was requesting my assistance?”  
  
“He mentioned something about some gel being delivered to the wrong lab?” Reed’s face contorted as he tried hard to remember his exact words.  
  
“Huh, okay. Thank you for showing me the way. Lord knows I’ll be lost for the first month on here.” This causes Ensign Reed to chuckle.  
  
The turbo lift doors open to Deck 5 and a slightly sweaty Scotty.  
  
“Oh, good. You’re here,” Scotty huffs, “can you tell me why 5 crates of highly volatile goo were delivered to my lab?”  
  
“Thank you for the escort, Reed. I believe I can find the way from here,” Y/n smiles at the ensign as the doors to the lift close after stepping out. “As for why the bio-mimetic gel was delivered to lab 14 instead of 13, I have no idea. But I’m happy to help you move it to my lab.”  
  
“Well, let’s get going then, Lass,” Scotty says, turning and walking towards the labs.  
  
“How does an engineer get access to a whole lab anyways?” Y/n questions.  
  
“I came up with a fancy equation. How’d a Lieutenant Junior Grade get access to a whole lab?” Scotty’s accent was thick, but not as thick as it was when he was drinking.  
  
“I came up with a fancy equation too,” Y/n laughs at herself repeating what the engineer had said.  
  
After about half an hour of carefully moving crates of bio-mimetic gel, the two were finished.  
  
“Sorry about the mix-up, Commander. It won’t happen again.” Y/n said, wiping her hands on the sides of her pants.  
  
“I thought I told you to call me Scotty, lass.” Scotty remarks as he enters Lab 13 with two teacups, handing one to Y/n, “Earl Grey.”  
  
“Thank you,” Y/n whispers, setting it down to hop up and sit on the lab table before picking it back up and taking a sip. “Please sit.”  
  
Scotty sits in one of the chairs surrounding the lab table in front of Y/n. They both sip their tea in silence until Y/n speaks.  
  
“So, I heard you were marooned on Delta Vega for half an Earth year.”  
  
“Marooned!?” Scotty gawks as he sits up straight. “I was left for dead! You beam one beagle off-planet and you’re left for the drakoulias’.”  
  
“Did you ever find it?” Y/n laughs at the engineer’s outburst.  
  
“No,” Scotty whispers.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“No! I never found that damn beagle.” Scotty laughs.


	5. Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Greek Tragedy by the Wombats  
> Pairing: Scotty x FemalePresenting!Reader  
> Word Count: 1383  
> Summary: Some good fluff, music, and dancing around the lab.  
> Warnings: a bit of drinking mentioned  
> A/N: I made a Spotify playlist to go along with the story since I use music a good bit. There will be music from unpublished chapters though. So listen at your own risk.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/40CtkrRcS7cED7UNk0evTB?si=jh-1bsTuQ1G1pkhsxv_1tQ

Six weeks had passed since first boarding the Enterprise and Y/n and Scotty continued to have afternoon tea together as a small break during work. Sometimes Sara would join them, and sometimes keenser but more often than not, it was just the two of them. Life very quickly became routine on the ship and no life-threatening events had happened yet. Y/n had come to a standstill since she had run out of her supply of bio-mimetic gel. So, she and her team began helping the other researchers. Y/n currently was in lab 1 helping Lieutenant Viann when her communicator beeps. Turning on her datapad, Ensign Chekov’s face appears.  
  
“Lieutenant Y/l/m, please report to the bridge immediately.” Chekov smiles on screen, “And make haste.”  
  
Y/n looks to Viann for the go-ahead and when received, turns to leave.  
  
“You get called to the bridge as well?” An unmistakable Scottish accent sounds from behind her.  
  
“Yes, I did, and Pavel looked rather excited.”  
  
“Oh, Pavel? You two are on a first-name basis, are you?” Scotty side-eyes Y/n, who sensed a bit of hurt in his voice?  
  
“Yes, but I’ve spent a considerable longer amount of time with you,” Y/n says, stepping into the turbo lift, turning around, and smirking. “Monty.”  
  
Scotty smiles as he steps onto the turbo lift, he too turns around to face the door. The two rode the lift up to the bridge.  
  
“Permission to board the bridge, Sir,” Y/n asks and stands at attention waiting to be invited.  
  
Scotty waits for no answer and walks onto the bridge asking, “Now, what’s so important that I had to come all the way up here, Kirk?”  
  
“Permission granted, Lieutenant Y/l/n.” Kirk smiles at Y/n as she steps onto the bridge.  
  
This was the first time Y/n had been on the bridge, and Sara was right; the viewport was so clear, it looked like it wasn’t even there. Sara sat across the bridge at a comms station. She and Pavel were grinning eye to ear.  
  
“Scotty, Y/l/m, I called you both up here because we have discovered a planet of interest that I’d like you both to lead an away mission to.” Kirk stands walking over to a console and motions for us to follow. “Mounerth appears to be an abandoned Klingon mining operation. Any guess as to what they were mining?”  
  
“Bio-mimetic gel?” Y/n says sudden realization and excitement set in.  
  
“Correct, and it looks like they’ve left behind a fair bit of Klingon tech like they left in a hurry. I want you, Scotty to collect some of that tech. We might be able to find out more about the Klingon. And I’d like you, Y/l/n, to restock the bio-mimetic gel and find out why they left in such a hurry. Three security officers with go down with you. You beam down at 0800 tomorrow. Is that acceptable?”  
  
“Absolutely! Thank you, Captain!” Y/n was overflowing with excitement.  
  
“Can do, Sir.” Responded Scotty, nonchalantly.  
  
“Very good. I want both of you to take the rest of your shifts to prepare. You are dismissed.” Kirk states as he retakes his seat in the Captain’s chair.  
  
Y/n practically skips into the turbo lift, Scotty walking not far behind. As soon as the doors close, Y/n attacks Scotty with a tight hug, before pulling away, hands resting on his shoulders.  
  
“A planet-side mission! How exciting is that! And on an old Klingon mining planet to boot!”  
  
Scotty chuckles at the scientist. She sure was fresh blood. “Oh, the places you’ll go, lassy. This is just the start.”  
  
Y/n pulls Scotty back in for another hug before releasing him and smoothing out her dress uniform. The turbo lift stops on deck 8, and they both step off to gather the supplies they’ll need for their mission.  
  
Y/n sits in Lab 13, waiting for Scotty to arrive with two cups of tea when Sara comes running in.  
  
“An away mission! How magical!” Sara beams, grabbing Y/n’s hands and pulling, causing the rolling chair Y/n sat in to hover towards the center of the lab.  
  
“Right? I almost can’t believe it!” Y/n giggles out.  
  
“Computer, play Lieutenant Y/l/n’s dancing playlist at 75% volume and sound dampen the doors,” Sara commands to the air.  
  
“Playing Lieutenant Junior Grad Y/l/n’s playlist titled Dancing Queen.” The two friends laugh at how the computer speaks in its monotone voice.  
  
Dancing Queen by Abba blasts overhead. Y/n jumps up and dances her way over to one of the small fridges within the lab and pulls out two beers.  
  
“You’re off duty, right?” Y/n hollers as she walks back up to her friend.  
  
Sara nods, taking the bottle and twisting off the cap. The two jump around the cleaned lab, singing, laughing and having a good time. The sliding doors to the lab open and the music is lowered to 15%. The two friends whip their heads towards the door, frozen in place mid-dance move. There stood a very confused looking Scotty with two teacups and a smiling Keenser.  
  
“Is that music lassies?” Scotty asks a bit dumbfounded. “ a bit loud, isn’t it?”  
  
“Hello, Lieutenant Commander Scott,” Sara rushes, wide eye, rushing to hold her drink behind her back.  
  
“Yes, it is. That’s the point, Scotty.” Y/n says running up and taking one of the teacups. “Thank you. Do you not like music?”  
  
“Nah, not really. A bit unsophisticated for me,” Scotty sighs, walking into the room to take his usual seat.  
  
Y/n huffs, walking back to Sara, setting down their drinks. “You don’t have to hide your drink. He knows about the stash.”  
  
“Oh, thank God,” Sara breaths, pulling her arm from behind her and taking a swig of her drink.  
  
“Do you not like to have fun Scotty? The classics are so much fun! Computer, music volume to 75%.” Turning back towards Scotty, Y/n smiles at him challengingly.  
  
The song changes to Wake Me Up by Avicii. The two friends pull Keenser into dancing with them while Scotty sips his tea.  
  
***  
  
Scotty watched the three, how he would describe, hopping around the lab to the music. He never cared for music, but watching them having such a good time made his heart feel light with joy. The song transition into the next as he finishes his cup and Y/n comes up to him, sipping from her own teacup.  
  
“So, is there a reason you don’t care for music?” She questions, leaning against the lab table.  
  
“Um, no,” Scotty was taken aback by the question. He had never really thought why he didn’t care for music. He always pushed that it was just extra unneeded noise.  
  
“I don’t buy that,” Y/n says finishing her cup, and raising a brow at the engineer.  
  
He knew the real answer, he just didn’t want to say it out loud. Sayings it out loud meant it was real.  
  
“Was it because of a past partner?” Y/n asks, seemingly reading his mind.  
  
Scotty looks up at her with a sharp movement before looking away and taking a deep breath.  
  
“Come on,” Y/n reaches her hand out to him. “Dance with me.”  
  
The Scotsman pauses for a second, listening to the song. It’s talking about precisely this, just shut up and dance. He smiles, taking her hand. Y/n pulls him up, putting down her cup, and starts singing with Sara. Grabbing both of his hands, she starts twisting her heels and alternating which arm she was pulling, causing him to do the same. Y/n was laughing with her whole chest between lines.  
  
As the song ends, the computer’s voice comes over the speakers, “Playlist over, would you like me to replay it?”  
  
“No thank you, Computer.” Y/n breaths out still holding one of Scott’s hands.  
  
“Um, I should-” Scotty starts, pulling his hand out of Y/n’s. “I should get going. Big day tomorrow.”  
  
Scotty turns, taking his empty teacup and walking to the doors. He pauses and turns to Keenser who realizes that means he also has to leave. The two engineers leave the lab without a goodbye.


	6. The Mess Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Greek Tragedy by the Wombats  
> Pairing: Scotty x FemalePresenting!Reader  
> Word Count: 621  
> Summary: Y/n eats dinner with some friends and they start talking about crushes.  
> A/N: HERE WE GO BOIS. This part is a bit short but it sets up for the next chapter.

Y/n and Sara sit in the mess hall eating dinner. After all that dancing and a couple of beers, the two definitely needed to eat. A few other lesser bridge crew members sit with them and chat.  
  
“So,” Sara starts, “what’s going on between you and Scotty, Y/n?”  
  
The table quiets and looks at the scientist. Y/n looks up from her tray confused.  
  
“What do you mean?” She questions.  
  
“What do I mean? I mean I was how you two looked at each other earlier when we were in your lab. You both obviously have feelings.”  
  
Y/n chokes on her food, causing them to cough and take a long sip from her drink. The table chuckles.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sara.” Y/n attempts to deny. “Besides, even if I did have feelings for him, which I don’t, there’s no way he feels the same and he’s my superior. That would be inappropriate.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter for Spock and Uhura. They’re allowed to date no problem. And they definitely don’t have a problem with PDA. I say go for it,” chimes in Jason Reed.  
  
The group murmurs words of disgruntled agreement.  
  
“Guys, I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing between me and Scotty other than friendship.” Y/n sighs.  
  
“Oh, come on. Why lie? We all know you better than that.” Pavel speaks up after being quiet for most of the conversation.  
  
“Ugh, if I say yes will you guys drop it?” Y/n asks, rubbing her temples.  
  
“Yes!” Laughs out the group.  
  
“Fine! Yes, I like Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott in an unprofessional way.” Y/n laughs out.  
  
Y/n looks at Sara who was staring wide-eyed over Y/n’s shoulder.  
  
“What are you looking at, Sara?” Y/n asks turning to see Scotty standing about 10 feet away with a tray of food in his hands, head slightly tilted to the side, eyebrows stitched together in confusion.  
  
Without another thought, Y/n stands and nearly runs out of the mess hall towards her room. Stepping into the turbo lift, Y/n takes a deep breath. As the doors close, a hand appears between the doors, causing them to reopen and show Sara’s concerned face. Sara steps into the lift and hugs Y/n tight as the doors close.  
  
“I’ll tell the captain you can’t make it to the mission if you want,” Sara whispers to her friend.  
  
Y/n pulls away, shaking her head, “absolutely not. I’m not going to let something like that prevent me from doing my job.”  
  
“Okay,” Sara says, pulling Y/n back into a hug. “So, what are you going to do?”  
  
“My job,” Y/n shrugs, still a little shaky.  
  
The turbo lift doors open to deck 5, and the two women step out.  
  
“I’m going to tuck in for the night, I’ll see you tomorrow, Sara,” Y/n says, walking to her room.  
  
Y/n showers and changes for sleep. Laying in bed, she stares at the ceiling. Here she was in uncharted land and she was worried about how some man feels about her. Her work was what’s important. Not some never going to happen relationship among the stars. At least that’s what she told herself when a knock on the door sounded through her room. Maybe if she didn’t respond, they’d assume she was asleep, she thought to herself. But another three sharp knocks sounded. With a groan, Y/n stood and walked up to the door. She wore a teddy dress speckled with strawberries with a pair of matching shorts. She loosely wraps herself with a robe issued by Starfleet. Opening the door, she’s shocked at who she finds.


End file.
